NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (we have similar personalities, but he is more extreme, while i'm more quiet in general) So, in a certain way, it basically the living personification of my own Id Backstory There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an Avatar of the creator itself, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and so on, but the true tend to be much more simple. Originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was a normal guy that live in Italy, in a small town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastical too, until the day that would change his life forever During a late night, while he was coming to his home (after a long and stressful day of work), when crossing a solitary road he found a strange object, that can be descrived as a some kind of luminous sphere in the ground (that he had named The Core, due of it's characteristics). Out of curiosity, he decide to touch it and see what was it, but when he tried to do that the object simply disappear in front of him, after this event Carlo decide to return to his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his tiredness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment Over the next several days, he start to feel pain in every part of his body (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces) and lose far more calorie and water than the normal, all of them while he start to be always exhaust no matter what (not even sleep for longer period of times is enough). Also he start to suffer hallucinations, that where incomprehensible to him. The situation had became so bad, that he was been hospitalized in intensive care for a month, for how his body was reach at his extreme limits, but then the pain had stopped without explanation, not even the doctors knew what to think and they simply send Carlo to home. But knew that something happens, that something had change inside him And just like Carlo had thought, after just a weekend, he start to feel and see a gradual change of his body and mind (like when he accidentaly broke a door handle or when he senses the presence of a butterfly from a few meters of distance) and the process became faster and faster, until he even start developer actual supernatural capacities/abities (like energy/matter manipulation, telekinesis and much more) While the initial reaction of Carlo was to freak out and panicking, he then became curious for this new found powers and excited about them, as he had then spend entire months in test them in a isolated place (to make sure that nobody would knew about this). After thinking for a long period of time and with this new found need of unleash his powers as much he can (as what he is could potentially be able to do), Carlo decided to became a vigilante, as a way to utilize his powers in a "productive" way for society (but the truth is that he only want an excuse to utilize his powers as much as possible) And for prevent any possible problem in the case he would be exposed, he decide to chance his human form, into the appearance, that will be more recognized, for the rest of his life and give himself a new nickname for his new alter ego, NUMEN. For the next 4 years, NUMEN would deal with any kind of guys, for small criminals to criminal organizations and even go again the interest of entire nations, while expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the World) and at the same time try to remain as a urban legend in the eyes of the public To be continued Name: NUMEN, Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human Age: 58 years old, his true life expectancy is Unknown Theoretically, NUMEN's life span could most likely surpass the age of the current universe and even live longer than most celestial bodies, which means that he could probably live for trillions of years at least (even through NUMEN had point out that is unlikely that he would live forever) Alignment: True Neutral Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Who give the due respect to others, who is educated, bring out the hidden potential of others (with training and etc), challenge/fight those who NUMEN recognize as worthy opponents (in particular the ones that are enough strong to allow him to utilize more of his actual power, since the Limiter doesn't allow it normally and it always restrict him any part of himself, acting like a straitjacket) Dislikes: Who disrespect dead people, who don't give the necessary respect to others, who slander people that he like/respect/love, hypocrisy, unnecessary cruelty, waking up early, extremists of any kind (in particular SJWs, NUMEN really hate those people), crowded places Weight: Unknow, it can vary Height: 285 cm, it can vary Hobbies: Do activities of daily living (cleaning, shopping and etc), enjoy himself with many different types of artistic/entertainment media (books, comics, movies, tv series, videogames, internet and more), go visit his favorite places/people, relax/snore in the afternoon (Donald Duck style), cooking his favourite food, debating (from silly to serious arguments) Values: Family, friendship, power, respect, coherence and common sense Status: Alive Affiliation: Helli Tomlinson (his secretary), Grigor the Second, Arkantos, Bendy the Demon, Lythalia, The Lĕgĭo (''his private army), Chelovestva ''(''a faction led by Grigor II, that had massively grew up in power and influence in just a few years, enough for become a new Superpower), many factions ''(''from small nations to multi-universal size empires, but also many organizations such as guilds, corporations and etc.)'' and several powerful entities (''from local superpowered characters to abstracts begins) in the Local Multiverse '''Theme: 'Audiomachine - Kill 'Em All Quotes: Powers & Stats Tier:' Varies'. High 6-B as his baseline, 2-A as his true power | Varies. High 2-A to High 1-B Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Genius Intelligence, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can control all elements), Absolute Forces Manipulation (Capable to control, manipulate and shape all forces that make up the flow and nature of reality, with the expection of Ether Manipulation. Giving him Emotion Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Science Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Environmental Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Existential Plane Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Demonic Force Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and many other variations of such abilities or other powers that can be associated with them), Destruction, Creation, Reality Warping | All the previous powers, Ether Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies. Large Country level as his baseline (Can casually spawn city and mountain busting attacks at rapid succession. Unleashed a massive explosion in outer space of thousands of kms in size. Capable to create a pocket dimension containing a sea and a small continent), Multiverse level+ '''as his true power (Severely damage the Local Multiverse during a fight, alterating and damaging incalculable number of realities as a side effect. Casually overcharge a device capable to generate infinite amounts of universal space-time continuums. Instantly restored an entire foreign multiverse destroyed in the past. Has consistently fought and defeated begins that could threat the existence of the Local Multiverse, which is stated to had infinite worlds) | '''Varies. High Multiverse level+ to High Hyperverse level (Capable to transcend higher dimensional level up to a infinite degree. Capable to shatter through the infinite-dimensional barrier that separate verses like it was butter) Durability: Varies. Large Country level as his baseline (Strongest nukes are incapable to even scratch him. Took the impact of a 85 km asteroid at ground zero with minor injure), Multiverse level+ '''as his true power (Tank shots of a Superweapon design to kill abstract begins. Was completely unaffected by the erase of an entire reality) | '''Varies. High Multiverse level+ to High Hyperverse level Striking Strength: Varies. Large Country Class at his baseline, Multiversal+ as his true power |''' Varies'. '''High Multiversal+' to High Hyperversal Lifting Strength: Varies. Class Z '''as his baseline (Capable to lift billions and trillions of tons with ease. Lifted a tectonic plate with his bare hands), '''Immeasurable '''as his true power (Capable to physically move space-time continuums) | Immeasurable''' Speed: Varies. Sub-Relativistic as his baseline (Capable to outspeed lightning bolts with ease. His attacks can reach the outer space in a moment. Can perceive microsecond events with relative ease. Can react, dodge, redirect and block beams of light and lightspeed attacks from a few meters away. Able to fly from the Moon to Earth in half a minute), Immeasurable as his true power (Able to outspeed even the fastest spacecrafts in the Local Multiverse, which are capable to travel beyond the boundaries of space-time and reach other realities. Can speedblitz teleportation in many instances. His attacks are instantaneous and can travel infinite distances. Had consistently reacted and keep up begins that can moves beyond linear time)' '| Immeasurable Senses/Range: Varies. Hundreds of Kilometers'' ''as his baseline (His attacks are wide enough to englobe massive metropolis and landscapes. His senses can extend for hundreds of kilometers), Multiversal+ as his true power (Capable to affect an entire multiverse with his powers. Capable to teleport anywhere in the Local Multiverse)'' | ''Varies. High Multiversal+ to High Hyperversal Endurance/'Stamina': Varies. Godlike '''as his baseline (Can remain at his peak for several days without the need to rest. Capable to remain in the vacuum of space for hours before start to feel the need of oxygen. Can keep fighting for a little more than a day. Able to still fight even when internal organs where heavy damaged, his bones broken and had entire pieces of flesh tear a part from his body), '''Infinite as his true power (Capable to keep living for entire millennials with nothing more than sheer will. Potentially capable to keep fighting a battle that could last for eternity. Can remain alive even when his entire body is physically erased. He can take far worse punishments than previously, many of which would instant kill a normal human. Can keep living as long as his consciousness remain intact) | Irrelevant (Above the concepts of fatigue or pain) His rigenerative ability make him very hard to be killed in conventional ways (even though there is a limit to how much he can regenerate, too many times and he wouldn't be able to keep healing as much as before) Intelligence: Varies. Gifted'' as his baseline (Smart, resourceful and vastly adaptable. Can assimilate thousands terabytes of information without show any form of stress. Had outsmarted begins much older and experienced), '''Supergenius' as his true power (His intellect can reach levels only compable to cosmic entities. Can easily understand advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization. Could outwit an super advance intelligence capable to predict future events with 100% accuracy) | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to know nearly everything within the multiverse) Formidable strategist and tactician, vastly skilled to many combat styles from Earth (thought he had never specialized, preferring with using all of them), with a more than three decades worth of experience of instense conquest, ruling (thought he prefer other to do that job for him) and fighting Capable of reading body languages and quick understanding of abilities and techniques of the opponent permitting him to formulate a counter in combat, he is an excellent judge of character as well show to be politically astute Very knowledgeable in many scientific and intellectual fields, with a vast knowledge of past and current history of the Local Multiverse (from entire factions to single entities), accompanied with a knowledge of many supernatural phenomenas that happen inside the multiverse Standard Equipment:' '''None in particular '''Weaknesses':' None Notable' However he is not invincible or immune to any attack/hax, if weakened and harmed enough he can be beaten and killed as anyone else, furthermore he cannot use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited set of them. NUMEN's powers are incapable to affect beings much stronger than him, while beings with similar level of power would instead show degrees of resistance. The Core itself can be tricked so that it doesn't acknowledge a imminent danger, preventing NUMEN to alter his level of power to match the imminent threat His powers/abilities are severely affected by The Limiter, is a special mechanism of The Core that inhibit NUMEN from using his power at full extend in most normal conditions and only allow him to use a fraction of it referred as his baseline. This can change only when NUMEN start to fight someone with stats that exceed his predispose owns and/or when an imminent threat above with his baseline of power, in that case The Limiter would would allow NUMEN to increase his power to a level comparable with the threat (so to allow him to survive the imminent danger, regaldess if its a natural phenomenon or a sentient begin) Key: Standard | Ether Status Notable Attacks & Techniques Meta Status - NUMEN's most formidable ability that permit him to archive unparalleled boosts of power, it can be activate by overclock The Core or by absorb Ether. With the first method, the user would be to focus all his power to overclock the Core for a certain period of time making it vulnerable to any attacks, while in the second case the user would need to metabolize the Ether which would requid way more time than the first case but it wouldn't prevent the user to fight. The Status also unlock the power of Ether itself, something that no normal begins would ever be able to do, but also the possibility to trascend to higher dimensional levels. It had the side effect to consume his own essence and if he remains in the Meta Status for too much long, there would be a big risk to be erased from the existence. And when NUMEN decide to deactivate his Status, he would need to repeat one of the two possible methods again for reactivate his power up Mind Switch (Thought based) - The ability to control the thought of the user or again the opponent, it can be used for make the user more feral or more brutal in combat. It can be also used to influence other people's thoughts for an certain extend, althought it cannot alterate the personality of the victim Potential Sense (Detection based) - The ability of sense and acknowledge the latent potential of anyone in the range of the ability, it can also help to sense if someone is try to hide and repress its level of power, althought it is impossible to estimate the exactly level of power Gauss Strike (Elettromagnetic based) - By infusing his body with high amount of electromagnetic energy, NUMEN can use the magnetic induction, generate by his own elettromagnetic energies, for increase his own acceleration capacity and strike with a higher force. Also this ability can be apply to other objects and use them like projectiles and more, like throws things and used it like a means of transport Kugelblitz (Space-Time based) - By focusing his space-time energies to a single point or in one of his physical strikes, the power infused can warp the space-time so much to generate a singularity, this for the victim can either generate massive internal damage or even make its body to collapse and dismembered by the extreme forces within the event horizon Dragon's Gasp (Dragonic based) - By using his dragonic power, it allow the user to projecting a immense blast of green purple dragonic flames from its mouth. Said flames can either be fired as a single or a continuous beam, with a range that can vary between a few meters to be able to cover planets. It can be alterated by condensing the flames intro a more concussive blast of force, as the flames normally act more like napalm Eternal Realm (Pocket Reality based) - This ability allows the creation a pocket dimension where the user had absolute control over it's environment and laws, where it can freely leave or enter as it please. The only down side is that it had a precise time limit, which when passed the pocket reality would disappear, it can be extended but it would requid a constant amount of energy for be maintained The Shredder (Astral based) - A very complex technique. By projecting part of his body (usually the arms) intro the Astral Plane, the user can directly interact with the objects/forms that exist in that specific plane of existence, such as souls, dreams and consciousness. And when if used correctly in combat, it can be deadly as the damage is inflicted in the astral plane that the victim cannot recover in conventional ways Primal Mimicry (Shapeshift based) - Depend by the situation and by his personal choice. The user can alterate its physical body internal or externally for ressembler the traits of the living begins that it had a discrete knowledge. This technique can became even more efficient is it's used with the Mind Switch, which would make him act like a real animal, making him much more unpredictable, as he would use his instincts in combat Gamma Ray '''(Cosmic based) - By using his cosmic powers, ot generate a miniaturized star between the hands, for then instantly collapse it and generate a powerful gamma ray bust that can be directed to any direction. While lacking the destruction power of the Dragon's Gasp, it's compensated with a much greater range and precision, acting like a sniper rifle. It can also homing the target for a brief period of time '''Psy-Wave (Psionic based) - By performing this technique, the usre can concentrate a great amount of psychic energies, intro a omnidireactional explosion, which can generate massive mental damages to everyone inside the affect's range. More bigger it's the range and less powerful would be the ability, also the technique do not discriminate, so the ability is going to hurt friends and foes alike Arcane Denial '''(Esoteric based) - By surround himself in an aura of esoteric energy, the user can become totally immune to any specific type of attack. The limitations of this technique is that the barrier can only nullify a single type of attack one at a time, the only way to chance the type of immunity the user would need to delete the previous one, make it vulnerable again to the type of attack that it was previously immune '''Gravi-Shock (Gravity based) - By generate an immense gravitional force any part of its body, this allow the user to create highly damaging gravitational waves by either pounding part of his body together, the opponent or the environment. This ability mimicry the same gravitational waves generate by the collision between two massive objects. Furthermore the user can direct most of the force in a smaller area to amplify its destructive power Mankind's Recall (Potential based) - This ability allows the usre to assimilate and utilize the potential of the humans around it to reach levels of power much higher than it would be possible, this ability can only work with humans and the power up is not permanent as the potential must return to is owners, otherwise there would be grave conseguences. As keep it for extend periods of time would cause massive alteration to the user itself, as its body's mass would keep increasing and keep going until it collapse to itself, while the mind would start to become more and more unstable to the point to mental breakdown Alzheimer's Effect (Knowledge based) - The technique allow the capacity to block a certain amount of information of the victim, make them able to remember a specific knowledge that normally would immediately knok. This can be very effective against characters with abilities that requid vast and complex knowledge for be performed, making them unable to to use their techniques, the downside is that the effects cannot last forever Oblivion (Void based) - By performing this technique, it allow the user to unleash voids of pure nothingness capable to consumes everything that they can touch, they can also attract everything around and draw them like a singularity, which compensates their limited range of action 'Mystic Disruption '(Magic based) - By bending the properties and laws of Magic itself, it allow the user to bend the rules of magic around the battlefield, making difficult for any magic users in the area of effect to perform their spells as usual, and even impossible to perform the hardest and most complex ones Notable Feats & Statements - Stated that (with his Limiter) he could easily wipe out all forms of life on Earth in a few days if he wish for. - Feared even by begins far above his league due of his insane capacity of survive against all odds and eventually come back and reach victory, make them worry everytime they deal with NUMEN - Forced two of the three Superpowers intro an armistice just for give them the finger - Faced all kinds of superpowered beings in his entire career as NUMEN. Anything from deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and etc - Created his own personal army, The Lĕgĭo, an paramilitary elite force filled by many powerful characters - Had Fight and defeat the dragon Avantador, one of the most ancient dragons in the Local Multiverse - Creator of the Know-Negator, a serum made by special bio-nanomachines capable to remove the experiences and reduce any sort of skills to average human level. It was created to deal again characters that don't have any superpowers, but that they are dangerous for their intelligence, knowledge and cunning. The only way to neutralize it is to take an apposite vaccine for eliminate the serum - Became a prominent and powerful figure in the Local Multiverse, both feared and respected, over the course of a little more than 3 decades and half of quick conquering and smart planning - Stated that if NUMEN would be able to refine the Mankind's Recall and nullify its natural limitations, by not only allows him to assimilate the potential of non-human begins but also take it permanently, he would be no end of how much powerful he would had become. For this reasons the Mankind's Recall could be considered potentially NUMEN's most dangerous ability Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:True Neutral Category:Brawlers Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Ethereal Users Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Forcefield Users